Violet
by Padmini
Summary: Sherlock è tormentato da uno strano incubo ricorrente. Non sa ancora che quel sogno presto avrà una parte importante nella sua vita e lo aiuterà a capire molte cose di se stesso. Quali dolorosi ricordi sono racchi
1. Il sogno

Eccomi di nuovo qui! Non ho ancora finito di scrivere "Ritorno a Saint-Malo" e già mi cimento in un'altra long-fic! Che ci volete fare? Cercate di sopportarmi!

Lo scrivo lo stesso, anche se si capisce. Il narratore questa volta non è esterno, è Sherlock. Spero di non renderlo troppo OOC. Se dovesse accadere perdonatemi! In realtà, dopo aver letto "La soluzione sette per cento" di Nicholas Meyer, ho voluto approfondire un po' il personaggio di Sherlock Holmes. Meyer fa scrivere a Watson che in realtà, sotto la corazza di freddezza si cela in realtà una grande sensibilità.

Mi sveglio.

Il rumore della pioggia sul vetro della finestra mi ha miracolosamente riportato alla realtà.

Non posso crederci. È successo di nuovo.

Mi sono addormentato, ieri sera, durante uno di quei film che piacciono tanto a John. Lui mi ha svegliato e mi ha aiutato a raggiungere il letto, dove sono di nuovo sprofondato tra le braccia di Morfeo. Maledetto Dio del sonno! Perché non si trova un altro hobby? Che so? Carte? Scacchi? Backgammon? Andrebbe bene tutto. Mi basterebbe che la smettesse di tormentarmi. Io non ho bisogno di dormire. Non voglio dormire.

Perché? Dormire per prima cosa è un'inutile perdita di tempo. Qualcuno potrà dire che serve al corpo per ricaricarsi. Sarà così per le persone normali! Qualcuno deve aver invertito qualche filo quando mi ha generato perché per me succede tutto il contrario.

Mentre gli altri si ricaricano mangiando, riposando o addirittura (orrore!) dormendo, io mi scarico. Davvero! Non c'è nulla di più deleterio per me dell'ozio. Il mio cervello, la parte più importante di me, l'unica a cui possa fare affidamento, ha bisogno di attività. Lavoro. Lavoro. Sono mesi che non ho un lavoro decente tra le mani.

Ragazzini scappati di casa, mogli tradite da mariti che hanno scoperto troppo tardi di amare il loro migliore amico, frodi assicurative. Banale, noioso.

Non c'è nulla lì fuori che possa distrarmi dai miei incubi. No, mi correggo. Dal mio incubo. Uno solo. È sufficiente a destabilizzarmi.

Non mi ricordo da quando ce l'ho. Forse da sempre. Ciclicamente è tornato per tormentarmi. Quindi, ciclicamente, sono ricaduto nel mi vecchio vizio. Non è sempre stato così. Mi ricordo che quando ero bambino c'era mia madre. Lei veniva in camera mia e mi consolava.

Poi, quando sono cresciuto, non ho più potuto fare appello a lei per calmare le mie notti. Ho dovuto arrangiarmi, ed è arrivata lei. La mia dannazione.

La cocaina.

Ci sono andato giù pesante fin da subito. Appena l'incubo tornava a farsi vivo, andavo da quel mio vecchio conoscente che mi doveva più di un favore e mi rifornivo della droga. Nessuno in casa poteva sospettare nulla.

Poi Mycroft se ne è accorto. Mi osservava. Il mio caro fratello! Sempre così preoccupato per me! Mi teneva d'occhio! Mi aveva portato in quella clinica per aiutarmi a smettere. Per un periodo aveva funzionato. Poi ci ero ricascato.

Finalmente, dopo la mia seconda visita a quella stramaledetta psicologa, avevo trovato qualcosa migliore della cocaina: gli omicidi.

Non fraintendiamo. Non mi distraevo ammazzando la gente, sia chiaro! Scoprire gli assassini era meglio della droga più pura. Ragionare, trovare indizi, incasellare la gente solo guardandola. Ecco cosa mi faceva sentire bene. Ho bisogno di tenere il cervello impegnato in qualcosa che non sia quello stramaledetto sogno. Mi perseguita. Quello … e altro.

Voglio solo dimenticare. Sono tante le cose che non voglio nella mia mente, ora. Perché se ci sono riuscito con il sistema solare non posso riuscirci anche con questo? Voglio dire, sono informazioni. Banali ricordi nel cervello. Non posso semplicemente spazzarli via?

Invece eccolo qui! Il mio nemico di sempre! Quel maledetto incubo non ne vuole saperne di lasciarmi in pace! E con quell'incubo, riaffiorano ricordi che pensavo di aver ormai seppellito. Ricordi dolorosi.

Nel sogno mi ritrovo neonato. Sto dormendo in una culla. Le pareti soffici, imbottite di cotone, mi circondano. Per coprirmi, un lenzuolino di cotone delicatissimo e una coperta di lana, fatta dalla nonna. Sopra di me gira una giostrina con degli uccellini e una musica classica di pianoforte. Rido, mi piace quella musica. Ben presto la musica sta per farmi addormentare, quando all'improvviso sento delle urla.

Sono urla di un uomo e di una donna. L'uomo è furente, impreca, inveisce, accusa. La donna piange, chiede perdono. Si sentono dei colpi e la donna piange più forte. Poi una porta sbatte. Lì mi sveglio, ricoperto di sudore.

Non so perché ma questo sogno mi mette un'angoscia tremenda. Non so da dove provenga. Non so nemmeno se sia un mio ricordo o se abbia un valore simbolico. Ho provato a parlarne con la psicologa ma non è stata di grande aiuto.

'Devi affrontarlo' mi diceva 'Prova a gestirlo. Prova ad alzarti da quella culla per andare a vedere chi sta litigando. È il tuo sogno, lo puoi fare. È facile!'

Facile un corno! Forse poteva essere facile per lei! Per me, l'unico desiderio non era uscire dalla culla ma da quel sogno! Ho provato a liberarmene in ogni modo. Pensavo di esserci riuscito. Quanto mi sbagliavo!

È ritornato. Ormai sono tre notti che mi sveglio così. John sembra aver notato qualcosa. Anche lui come Mycroft mi osserva. Al contrario del mio petulante fratello, però, sa stare al suo posto. Non mi tormenta. Sa aspettare. Sa che, se vorrò, gliene parlerò.

Intanto però, da vero ingrato, lo sto trattando come una pezza da piedi. Perché faccio così? Lui sopporta, ma non penso che potrà resistere a lungo. Due sere fa è andato a dormire da Sarah. Di nuovo. Oramai passa più tempo a casa di quella donna che a Baker Street. Lo capisco, in fondo. Anch'io scapperei al suo posto.

Sono diventato insopportabile. I miei sbalzi di umore sono sempre più evidenti. È l'effetto della cocaina. la mia faccia da cane bastonato, la mattina dopo, deve averlo intenerito perché ha suggerito di guardarci un film insieme. Ho accettato. Non volevo contrariarlo di nuovo. Non volevo che se ne andasse, lasciandomi solo con i miei mostri. Eppure … anche con la sua presenza qui si sono fatti vivi. Forse proprio per questo. Con John al mio fianco mi sono sentito più sicuro, più rilassato … e quei ricordi maledetti ne hanno approfittato per colpirmi più violentemente del solito.

Mi alzo, faccio la doccia. Magari l'acqua che scorre può portare via le ombre della notte, come un fiume che si pulisce dalle foglie morte. Inutile.

Mi prude una spalla. Appoggio una mano alla pelle per togliermi il prurito e la sento. Una piccola imperfezione. Mi guardo e la vedo. Una cicatrice. Da quando ce l'ho? Non ricordo. Sarà saggio cercarne l'origine nella mia memoria? Troppo tardi. Prima che possa finire di formulare questo pensiero il ricordo si fa strada prepotentemente nella mia mente.

Risento di nuovo quel dolore. Il dolore della ceramica che si infrange contro la mia pelle. Ma il dolore più grande lo provo nel cuore. Quel cuore che pensavo di aver sigillato per sempre in una camera stagna. Scivolo sul fondo della doccia mentre l'acqua continua a cadermi addosso.

Cosa mi sta succedendo? Cosa sono queste emozioni così terribili che pian piano stanno prendendo possesso del mio essere? Non le voglio! Non le voglio! Non le voglio ma non posso scacciarle. Più ci provo più queste mi tornano indietro, ferendomi. Come delle lame affilate. Mi inseguono in ogni nascondiglio, mi braccano.

"Sherlock?"

Sento la voce di John dalla cucina. Mi chiama. Sta uscendo per andare al lavoro.

"Sto uscendo. Tornando a casa mi fermo al supermercato. Ti serve qualcosa?"

Non rispondo. Lui, rassegnato, esce dalla stanza sbattendo un po' la porta. È arrabbiato di nuovo. Stanotte dormirà di nuovo da Sarah, lo sento. Mi sforzerò per farmi perdonare, forse. Magari potrei togliere quegli alluci in decomposizione nel frigo. Dovrebbero essere pronti per i test che ho in programma e se in un paio d'ore riesco a portarli a termine John si ritroverà con qualcosa di fetido in meno tra il latte e la marmellata.

Esco dalla doccia. Mi asciugo e mi vesto. Mi abbottono la camicia e infilo la mia bellissima vestaglia blu. Com'è comoda! Finalmente un po' di pace. Vado in salotto e mi godo il silenzio. No. Troppo silenzio. La mia mente prova, bastarda, a riportarmi a quei ricordi.

Prendo il violino e provo a scacciarli. Suono una musica vivace. Non ho voglia di deprimermi. Mi muovo per la stanza, danzando. Ogni tanto apro gli occhi per non inciampare in qualcosa ed è lì che mi accorgo che il mio cellulare sta squillando.

Sempre tenendo il violino in mano, appoggio l'archetto sulla poltrona e afferro il telefono. È Lestrade.

"_Ciao Sherlock_" mi dice "_Ti disturbo?_"

"No, figurati" dico io in risposta. Un altro caso! Ti prego! Un caso di omicidio magari! Ti prego! Qualcosa degno della mia attenzione!

"_C'è stato un brutto omicidio stanotte. Un uomo pugnalato è stato ritrovato in una vecchia fabbrica abbandonata. Posso mandare una macchina a prenderti?"_

"Certo, certo" rispondo cercando di reprimere la felicità.

Un omicidio! Bene! Un po' di cibo per la mia mente! Mi sfilo con un solo gesto la vestaglia e in pochi minuti sono pronto per salire sulla macchina che mi porterà sul luogo del delitto. Mi dispiace che non ci sia John con me, però. Pazienza. Gli racconterò i fatti stasera.


	2. Come forzare una porta chiusa

La macchina mandata dall'ispettore Lestrade è arrivata velocemente. Troppo per i miei gusti. Il vecchio 'Greg' sapeva benissimo che avrei accettato. Corro giù per le scale, eccitatissimo. Non vedo l'ora di esaminare il luogo del delitto e, cosa ancora più interessante, il corpo.

Avrò almeno cinque minuti tutti per me per potermi muovere liberamente e poi un tempo indeterminato per sciorinare le conclusioni. Tutto dipende da quello che troverò.

Mi pare che questo autista sia un po' troppo lento. Non mi disturbo neanche a dirgli di accelerare. Mi ignorerebbe. Nell'attesa osservo fuori dal finestrino e mi viene da ridere. Ogni tanto Lestrade mi dice di essere troppo freddo, troppo indifferente alle sofferenze dell'umanità. Che ne sa lui di me? Sa qualcosa delle sofferenze che _io_ ho dovuto sopportare? Non ne sa nulla. E mai lo saprà. Punto.

Cercare di ignorare le mie sofferenze mi ha portato inevitabilmente a ignorare anche quelle degli altri. Oppure ho cominciato a fregarmene dei sentimenti altrui proprio per poter dimenticare i miei? Probabile. Ho imprigionato le mie emozioni una cella di isolamento chiusa a doppia mandata con qualche centinaio di lucchetti. Impossibile aprirla.

Da qualche tempo a questa parte, però, mi sembra che qualcuno, o qualcosa, tenti di forzarla. Ho prestato troppa attenzione alla serratura. Da qualche parte deve esserci una falla. Una minuscola fessura che, se stressata con la giusta forza, potrebbe far crollare tutte le mie difese. E a quel punto? Cosa potrei fare, io?

Riuscirei a gestire quell'ondata che inevitabilmente mi colpirebbe?

Arrivo sul luogo del delitto. Ancora non so cosa mi aspetta. È questo quello che mi piace. L'attesa. Più lunga è l'attesa più mi godo il premio. Scendo dall'auto con cautela, con eleganza. Ogni mio movimento deve essere preciso e armonioso. Mi metto in una posizione di superiorità solo camminando. Voglio dire, quanti camminano come me? Sono un bell'uomo, ne sono consapevole. Più di una mia cliente, parlandomi, non ha potuto fare a meno di notarlo. John ha ragione a dire che mi pavoneggio un po'. Che c'è di male in questo? È la sola soddisfazione che mi rimane.

"Finalmente" mi dice Lestrade avvicinandosi "Ce ne hai messo di tempo!"

"La prossima volta mandami un autista che non abbia trovato la patente nelle patatine" dico io senza nemmeno scusarmi. Perché dovrei farlo, poi? È lui che dovrebbe ringraziarmi per la mia presenza.

Mi avvicino al cadavere. È disteso a pancia in giù. Mi sembra di riconoscere quel cappotto. L'ho già visto.

Osservo per prima cosa il terreno. C'è stata una lotta molto cruenta, a giudicare dalle impronte che vedo. Due uomini. Uno di loro è arrivato prima e ha atteso che l'altro lo raggiungesse. Poi i due hanno cominciato a parlare animatamente e sono arrivati alle mani. Non si può ancora parlare di omicidio, in realtà. Potrebbe trattarsi di legittima difesa. Bisognerà trovare l'altro uomo per capirlo.

Visto che mi ha chiamato avranno già fatto tutte le rilevazioni del caso quindi senza domandare nulla mi infilo i guanti e giro il corpo per verificarne l'identità.

Non sono mai stato impressionabile con i cadaveri. Voglio dire! Ne vedo tantissimi con la mia professione. La mia casa, con sommo disappunto di John, è sempre piena di teste, dita, braccia, mani, organi vari.

Allora perché quando vedo il viso dell'uomo mi viene solo voglia di vomitare? Perché mi sento pizzicare gli occhi? Guardo il cielo, sperando che le lacrime non vogliano uscire.

"Allora?" mi domanda Lestrade preoccupato "Mio dio Sherlock, c'è qualcosa che non va?"

Se ne è accorto. Ha percepito il mio disagio. Non reagisco mai così quando sto per esaminare il corpo. Di solito tutta la mia attenzione va su di lui. Sui dettagli del vestito, della pelle, delle scarpe. Tutto quello che può aiutarmi a identificarlo e incasellarlo. Ora no. Ho distolto lo sguardo e respiro con affanno, cercando di ricacciare indietro lacrime troppo forti per essere fermate.

Quando mi giro verso di lui lo spavento. Anche Donovan, arrivata da poco, mi guarda spaesata. Non mi hanno mai visto piangere. Sto piangendo, ora. Silenziosamente ma sto piangendo.

Mai, mai mi sarei aspettato di trovare proprio lui qui. L'ho amato, l'ho odiato. Non so cosa provo per lui adesso. Pietà. Forse. Rimpianto. Anche. Dolore. Si, soprattutto dolore. Dolore per non essere riuscito a dimostrargli il mio affetto. Per non essere riuscito ad ottenerlo da lui.

"Cosa c'è Sherlock?" mi chiede Sally preoccupata. Devo essere proprio spaventoso visto così se perfino lei ha rinunciato al classico nomignolo che mi affibbia di solito.

Apro la bocca per parlare, ma le parole non escono. Cerco di riordinarle.

"Cosa ci puoi dire del cadavere?"

"C'è stata una lite" dico evitando la domanda "Evidentemente lui e un altro uomo hanno litigato … e questa è la conseguenza. Potrebbe trattarsi di legittima difesa. Anzi, ne sono sicuro"

"Come puoi dire una cosa del genere?"

"Il pugnale" dico. Mi sono accorto troppo tardi del pugnale e solo ora lo riconosco, conficcato tra le costole dell'uomo "Appartiene alla vittima"

"Come fai a dirlo?" mi domanda Lestrade

"Se il pugnale appartiene alla vittima probabilmente chi lo ha ucciso voleva solo difendersi. Lui" dico indicando l'uomo steso a terra "lo avrà chiamato qui, probabilmente con una scusa, e ha provato ad ucciderlo ma l'altro è stato più veloce e lo ha pugnalato con la sua stessa arma"

"Sherlock" mi dice l'ispettore tenendosi la fronte "Tutto ciò è molto interessante ma non puoi provarlo. Hai ragione a dire che se il pugnale apparteneva alla vittima si tratta di legittima difesa, ma non puoi provarlo. Dovremmo prima esaminare le impronte digitali e, cosa più importante, identificare il morto!"

Bene. Perfetto. Come lo dico? Io so già chi è. Cerco le parole che fanno tanta fatica ad arrivare. Vedo la pietà nei loro occhi. Sembrano inteneriti da questa mia debolezza. Di solito sono io che li sovrasto. Sono freddo, calcolatore, cinico. Li eccita vedermi così debole?

Non ho il tempo di cercare una risposta nei loro visi perché vengo travolto.

La stessa lama che ha trafitto il costato di quell'uomo è penetrata nella fessura della mia camera di sicurezza e l'ha scoperchiata senza pudore, ignorando i numerosi lucchetti di cui l'avevo dotata.

Tutto quello che era racchiuso lì dentro mi investe con eccessiva violenza. Tanti, troppi ricordi che ho voluto seppellire. La consapevolezza di tutti quegli episodi mi esplode dentro come una bomba.

Non ho mangiato nulla stamattina, eppure devo allontanarmi per non contaminare la scena del crimine. Corro fuori, sotto lo sguardo colmo di pietà di Donovan, Lestrade e Anderson, che si è appena aggiunto. Figurati se quello stronzetto vuole perdersi lo spettacolo!

Mi raggiungono mentre io ho già appoggiato le mani sul muro della fabbrica di fronte e butto fuori la scarsa cena che John mi ha costretto a mangiare ieri sera.

Sento male in ogni parte del corpo, come se i ricordi avessero preso forma. Ogni percossa. Ogni insulto. Ogni maltrattamento. Riaffiorano alla mia mente e nel mio corpo come se li stessi vivendo ora. Ripenso a quell'uomo, morto in un modo così brutale, in un luogo così squallido. Tutto è così distante da come era lui.

Mi rimetto in piedi a fatica. Barcollo un po' e, finalmente, riesco a ritrovare una certa lucidità. Sento la presenza dei tre alle mie spalle. Non parlano ma mi fissano con insistenza. Cosa si aspetteranno da me? Mi disprezzeranno? Finalmente anche il freddo Sherlock Holmes soffre di fronte alla morte? Chi se ne frega! Non mi è mai importato nulla del giudizio altrui, tantomeno di questi tre imbecilli che stanno ad osservare la mia schiena, attenti per cogliere anche il minimo movimento.

Prendo il cellulare. Devo fare tutto con calma altrimenti rischio di cadere di nuovo. Seleziono il numero di Mycroft. Bene. Le mie funzioni mentali sono ancora intatte. Provo a digitare un SMS. No. C'è qualcosa che non va. Le lettere sui tasti si confondono, sono sfocate. Cosa c'è che mi ostacola?

Lacrime? Sono lacrime queste?

Va bene. Rinuncio al messaggio. Gli telefono, anche perché lui detesta i messaggi.

"Mycroft?" lo chiamo quando, dopo una breve attesa, lui risponde "Vieni qui, subito"

"_Dove?_" mi domanda ovviamente lui, ma io non sono più connesso con il mondo esterno. Vago in un universo tutto mio .

"Vieni qui" ripeto. Dove dovrebbe venire, poi? Vieni qui da me e aiutami ad arginare la sofferenza. Aiutami. Tu lo sai, tu sai tutto quello che quella stanza maledetta conteneva. Puoi aiutarmi a rimettere tutto dentro, fratello?

Devo aver ripetuto la stessa frase un numero imprecisato di volte ma non ne sono consapevole. Mycroft, dall'altra parte del telefono, è disorientato. È Lestrade ad aiutarmi. Mi prende il telefono di mano. Non oppongo resistenza. Resto così, con il braccio a mezz'aria e la mano aperta. Gli detta l'indirizzo e chiude la chiamata.

"Sarà qui tra poco" mi dice porgendomi il telefono. Io non mi giro. Non mi muovo. Abbasso la mano ma non accenno a voler prendere il cellulare che lui mi porge. Rassegnato me lo infila in tasca.

"Sherlock, mi spieghi cosa ti sta succedendo?" mi chiede cercando di mascherare l'impazienza.

"So chi è" dico infine. Devo farcela. Posso farcela. Voglio farcela.

"Avanti, allora!" dice Anderson con il suo solito atteggiamento irritante "Illuminaci!"

Non posso notare un certo sarcasmo nella sua voce. Mi ha sempre disprezzato e non lo ha mai nascosto. Non che il sentimento non fosse reciproco, ma adesso mi fa male. Come girare un coltello in una piaga.

"Il suo nome è Siger Holmes" dico, e li sento trattenere il respiro "Era mio padre"


	3. Carboni ardenti

Non ricordo molto di quello che è accaduto dopo. È stato così confuso … Mycroft è arrivato e mi ha abbracciato. Non piangeva. Non è mai stato debole, lui.

Mi sosteneva con le sue braccia così forti. Le braccia che avrei voluto avere anch'io, per potermi sostenere da solo. Mi ha portato a casa. John ancora non c'era così è rimasto con me finché non è tornata a casa almeno la signora Hudson.

Anche lei mi è rimasta accanto finché non è tornato John. Lui ancora non sa nulla.

Adesso è qui, davanti a me. Mi guarda. Io ho lo sguardo puntato verso di lui ma non lo vedo. Nessuno gli ha detto niente. Dovrò farlo io. Ma sono ancora sotto Shock. Non riesco a formulare frasi di senso compiuto. Il mio pensiero corre veloce, come al solito, ma il corpo si rifiuta di obbedirmi.

Sono rimasto in questo stato tutto il giorno. Né Mycroft ne la signora Hudson sono riusciti a risvegliarmi.

Con un immane sforzo di volontà, torno sulla terra. È una cosa che voglio fare. Mi impongo di farlo.

"Sherlock" mi sussurra John "Cos'è successo? La signora Hudson mi è sembrata così preoccupata …"

Lo guardo e ora lo vedo. Anche lui è in pensiero per me. Caro John! Lo faccio arrabbiare eppure è sempre presente per me!

"Stamattina" comincio a fatica "Stamattina sono andato ad esaminare un cadavere"

"Niente di strano, allora" dice lui alzandosi dalla poltrona su cui sedeva per andare in cucina. Sento che sta trafficando con il bollitore per fare un tè.

"Era mio padre" dico semplicemente. Come dovrei dirlo? Non c'è altro modo. Sento il rumore di una tazza che si rompe. Guardo verso la cucina e vedo John, irrigidito, con la mano aperta. Si volta verso di me. Mi guarda. Mi studia. Non sa cosa dirmi. Vedo il panico nei suoi occhi.

"Lascia stare" dico "Non serve che dici nulla"

"Lo hanno ammazzato?" mi domanda lui, cercando di farmi le domande che mi porrebbe se si trattasse di un cadavere qualsiasi. Purtroppo non è così.

"Dagli indizi che ho potuto rilevare sul luogo deve esserci stata una lite" rispondo cercando di suonare professionale "Ma sono quasi certo che mio padre volesse uccidere chi invece ha ucciso lui"

"Come mai?" mi chiede. Già. Come mai? Chi avrebbe voluto uccidere mio padre? Con chi ce l'aveva?

"Non lo so".

Provo ad alzarmi. Non ci riesco. Mi sento debole. Frustrato. Stanco. Ho voglia di piangere. Ho voglia di dormire. Ho voglia di stare solo. Ho bisogno della cocaina. Non posso iniettarmela ora, qui, davanti a John. Mi disprezzerebbe. No, peggio. Mi impedirebbe di farlo.

Cerco di alzarmi ma le braccia si rifiutano di sostenere il peso del mio corpo. Ricado bruscamente sulla poltrona. John subito viene in mio soccorso. Me l'aspettavo.

"Ti aiuto io" mi dice prendendomi da sotto le ascelle "Hai bisogno di dormire" decide.

Si, lo decide. Quando usa quel tono non ci sono santi. Devo dormire o, per lo meno, fare finta. Mi porta a letto. Normalmente mi sarei disteso ad occhi aperti, continuando a pensare. Oggi no. Non ne ho la forza. Voglio solo dormire.

La cocaina è sempre lì, nella mia cassaforte, al di fuori della mia portata. Mi chiedo se sarei in grado di iniettarmela, in queste condizioni.

Mi copre ed esce dalla stanza, non prima di fermarsi un paio di minuti per osservarmi. Cosa prova nei miei confronti? Pietà?

Chiudo gli occhi. Non vorrei dormire ma ne ho bisogno. Eppure ho paura. Paura di rivivere quell'incubo.

Stavolta, però, proverò a seguire il consiglio di quella psicologa. Non che mi fidi di lei, sia chiaro. Sarà un esperimento. Spero che non arrivi. Spero di dormire otto ore filate e risvegliarmi fresco, domani mattina.

Sarà Mycroft ad occuparsi del funerale. Io dovrò solo … non riesco più a pensare a nulla. Una nube grigia mi avvolge. Sento che sto per svenire. Lo avverto chiaramente. Non è puro abbandono al sonno. È qualcosa di peggio. Cado velocemente nell'oblio.

Sono di nuovo in quella culla. La musica, sopra di me, continua. Gli uccellini di plastica girano e mi fanno divertire. Come sono carini! Magari questa volta riuscirò ad addormentarmi al suono di questo dolce pianoforte? Ci provo. Chiudo gli occhi e ci provo. Inutile.

Le grida dei due si fanno presto sentire.

"Come hai potuto!" grida lui "Puttana!"

"Ti prego" lo supplica lei "Ti prego perdonami!"

"Ormai è troppo tardi!"

"No, ti prego, no! Pensa a tuo figlio!"

"Mio figlio? Come puoi dire una cosa del genere?"

"Ti prego! Ti prego!"

Così partono le botte. Le sento. La donna non riesce più a parlare. Piange, sotto quelle percosse.

Allora, con uno sforzo di volontà, mi alzo. La culla scompare.

Cammino. Riesco a camminare. Non sono più un neonato. Quanti anni avrò? Sei anni a giudicare dalla mia statura. Avanzo verso la porta. La apro e sono fuori, nel corridoio. Comincio a correre verso le urla ma queste, all'improvviso, smettono. Mi fermo in mezzo alla stanza, disorientato.

Cosa succede? Cerco di tornare indietro, ma una porta si apre, di fronte a me. Non l'avevo notata.

Ne esce un uomo. Lo riconosco. Provo affetto verso di lui. Voglio andare ad abbracciarlo.

"Papà!" grido felice. Gli corro incontro con le braccia aperte. Lui nemmeno mi guarda. Mi passa accanto senza accorgersi della mia presenza. Soffro per questo.

"Papà! Guardami! Sono qui! Abbracciami! Prendimi in braccio!"

Lui non mi ascolta. Perché lo sto supplicando? Gli corro dietro ma lui va troppo veloce. Non ci riesco. Cado.

Mi sveglio.

Sono a letto. Mi libero a fatica delle lenzuola che nel sonno agitato si sono avvolte attorno al mio corpo. Mi sento una mummia.

"John?" lo chiamo. Sarà in casa? Ti prego, John! Rispondi! "JOHN!"

Un fascio di luce entra nella mia stanza. John ha aperto la porta e mi osserva.

"Tutto bene, Sherlock?"

Che domanda idiota! Come può andare tutto bene! Devo avere una faccia spaventosa perché subito mi si avvicina e mi abbraccia.

"Va tutto bene, Sherlock. Sono qui. Sono qui"

Lo sento. È qui. Il contatto con le sue braccia mi fa sentire meglio. Sento qualcosa di bagnato scorrermi lungo la guancia. L'ennesima lacrima. Non ne posso più. Per anni non ho pianto e sembra che ora tutte le lacrime che ho represso vogliano vendicarsi di me.

"Sherlock, ti prego" mi dice lui. Non aggiunge altro. Vuole solo che io mi confidi con lui. Non lo farò. Lo sa.

Per ora mi basta affondare la faccia sul suo petto cercando di calmare i singhiozzi che scuotono il mio corpo. La mia anima.

È mattina. Com'è successo? Era così buio, prima … l'ultimo ricordo che ho è la mia faccia premuta contro il maglione di John, umido delle mie lacrime. Mi alzo. Sono già vestito perché ieri sera proprio non ce l'ho fatta a cambiarmi. Ho bisogno di una doccia.

Mi lavo e mi metto vestiti puliti. Mi guardo allo specchio. Cerco di assumere la solita espressione indifferente. Mi riesce bene. dentro, in realtà, sono a pezzi.

Trovo John in cucina. Sta facendo colazione.

"Come stai oggi?" mi chiede premuroso.

"Meglio" rispondo.

In effetti è vero. Va un po' meglio. Il sogno ha proseguito. Sto procedendo lungo un sentiero di carboni ardenti. L'omicidio di mio padre è stato la spinta che mi ha fatto fare il primo passo. Ora devo solo proseguire. Ignorare il dolore e proseguire. Cosa ci sarà, in fondo al sentiero?

Vedo che la mia tazza è già piena di tè. È proprio quello che mi ci vuole, stamattina. Ho anche fame. Mi siedo e comincio a inzuppare alcuni biscotti. Me la sto proprio godendo, questa colazione. John mi guarda. È preoccupato per me, si vede. Gli sorrido. Non voglio che sia triste.

Sento il telefono vibrare sopra la scrivania. Mi alzo di slancio per andare a prenderlo. Si, sto decisamente meglio. È Lestrade.

"Sherlock, abbiamo individuato l'altro uomo" mi dice con il fiatone. Deve aver corso parecchio, in queste ultime ore. Che lo abbia fatto per me?

"Chi è?" chiedo con la mia solita voce fredda e professionale.

"Si chiama Stephen Brown. È un avvocato divorzista. Nella sua agenda abbiamo trovato un nome che potrà interessarti"

"Dimmi"

"Violet Holmes"


	4. Mamma

Note: Per quanto riguarda l'interprete di Violet Holmes ho pensato a Meryl Streep.

Quasi mi strozzo con il tè. Mia madre? Cosa ci faceva mia madre da … no, capisco. Ora è tutto chiaro. Fin troppo, direi. Mio padre è sempre stato un uomo vendicativo. Lo so. L'ho provato sulla mia pelle. Non voleva lasciarla andare.

"John" dico prendendo il cappotto e cominciando a infilarmi la sciarpa "Vado a Scotland Yard. Ci sono sviluppi sul caso di …" mi interrompo. Non ce la faccio proprio a finire la frase "Be', hai capito"

"Verrei volentieri anch'io, Sherlock, ma devo andare in ambulatorio"

"Tranquillo" gli dico uscendo.

Chiamo un taxi. In pochi minuti arrivo a Scotland Yard.

"Come stai?" mi domanda Lestrade appena mi vede. È la domanda del giorno.

"Meglio" stessa domanda. Stessa risposta.

"Dunque" riprende lui, professionale "Questo Stephen Brown … abbiamo trovato un suo biglietto da visita mezzo sepolto dal fango. Lo ha riconosciuto Anderson"

"Dov'è ora?"

"Lo abbiamo interrogato. Verrà processato, certo, ma sicuramente verrà assolto per legittima difesa. Hai detto tu stesso che il pugnale era di tuo padre, no?"

"Giusto. Ma se il caso è chiuso, perché mi hai chiamato qui?"

"Volevo solo sapere come stai" mi risponde insicuro. Mi vuole bene, nonostante tutto gli sto veramente a cuore.

"Te l'ho detto. Sto meglio"

"Meglio non vuol dire bene"

"No"

"Mycroft si occuperà del funerale, giusto?"

"Si"

Ormai ha capito come andrà avanti la conversazione.

"Chiamami se hai bisogno" mi dice mentre sono già alla porta.

"Altrettanto" dico io.

Chi ha bisogno di chi? È lui che ha bisogno di me! Se avessi bisogno di aiuto, sicuramente non mi rivolgerei a lui! Ora ho solo bisogno di risposte. So dove trovarle.

La casa dei miei genitori è molto grande ma a me sembra immensa. L'ho lasciata da parecchi anni, da quando frequentavo l'università. Non ci sono più tornato, cene di Natale a parte.

Mi ha visto dalla finestra ed è subito alla porta, pronta ad accogliermi. Non si è truccata. Negli occhi ha i segni di una notte insonne. I capelli ormai bianchi sono spettinati. Non si è ancora vestita, indossa quella sua vestaglia rossa che mi piace tanto. È bellissima.

"Sherlock, tesoro" mi dice prima di abbracciarmi.

"Ciao mamma" le dico rispondendo all'abbraccio.

Non servono altre parole. Lei è la mia ancora. La mia salvezza. L'unica donna di cui riesca a fidarmi. Si potrebbe pensare che sono un mammone. Non me ne frega niente. Lei è stata l'unica che mi ha sempre difeso.

"Puoi aspettarmi qualche minuto? Vado a vestirmi"

Non faccio in tempo a rispondere che lei è già andata via. Mentre l'aspetto mi guardo attorno. Le stanze che mi hanno visto crescere. Tutto lì dentro mi ricorda mio padre. Lui e il rapporto che avevamo.

"Eccomi" mi dice scendendo le scale.

Ora la riconosco. Si è vestita con la solita eleganza ed è perfettamente truccata. Sotto il fondotinta si vede ancora che non deve aver dormito molto stanotte, ma lei riesce a mascherarlo perfettamente.

"Come stai?" le chiedo. Per la prima volta da ieri sono io che lo domando a qualcuno e non il contrario.

"Non lo so" mi risponde lei "Non lo so davvero Sherlock"

È agitata. Lo vedo. Cosa mi sta nascondendo tra quelle mani che si contorcono, cercando rassicurazione l'una con l'altra? Cosa nascondono quegli occhi di ghiaccio? Quegli occhi che ha avuto la bontà di regalarmi. Le assomiglio così tanto. Per questo so bene che non parlerà. Dovrò aiutarla ad aprirsi. Non è mia intenzione violare così la sua intimità, ma ho bisogno di risposte. Ho bisogno di avanzare lungo questa strada che mi si è aperta davanti.

"Stavate divorziando?" le chiedo a bruciapelo. Non so come altro chiederglielo.

Lei sobbalza. Non che non si aspettasse una domanda del genere, da me.

"No" mi risponde lei. Sarà vero?

"Allora come mai papà ha provato ad uccidere un avvocato divorzista?" un'altra stoccata.

Lei adesso è sconvolta. Mycroft non le ha raccontato tutto, a quanto pare. Dovrò farlo io.

"Di cosa stai parlando?" è sincera. Davvero non sa nulla.

"Sai com'è morto?"

"No"

"Lo hanno trovato in un vecchio capannone abbandonato. È stato ucciso con il suo stesso pugnale. Quello che aveva ereditato dal nonno. Era lui il potenziale assassino. Vicino al corpo hanno trovato un biglietto da visita. Sai chi è Stephen Brown?"

"Come? Sthephen? Dov'è ora? Cosa gli hanno fatto?"

"Lo conosci?"

"Io …" esita. Cos'è quella cosa che vedo nei suoi occhi? Senso di colpa? "Si. Lo conosco"

Si, confermo. È proprio senso di colpa. Sento che mi sta nascondendo altro. Distoglie lo sguardo. Sa che posso leggerle dentro. Sa che capisco quando mente. Non può permetterselo. Non con me. È tesa come una corda di violino.

"Sarà processato ma se la caverà. Tutto dimostra che è stata legittima difesa"

La tensione magicamente scompare. Le sue spalle si abbassano e lei torna a respirare normalmente. Sarà il caso di chiederle qualcosa? Anche se lo facessi, mi risponderebbe sinceramente? I dubbi si insinuano pian piano nella mia mente. Se ne accorge. Sono come un libro aperto, per lei. Lei è l'unica che mi capisce.

"Posso spiegare, Sherlock" mi dice con un espressione sofferente.

Vuole giustificarsi? Vuole spiegarmi come mai mio padre ha provato ad ucciderlo? Non solo ha provato ad ucciderlo, lo ha intenzionalmente attirato in quel capannone! Doveva avere un motivo ben valido per fare ciò che ha fatto. O no?

"Io e Stephen ci conoscevamo dai tempi dell'università. Non ci vedevamo da anni. Lui è sempre vissuto qui in Inghilterra. Ci siamo persi di vista quando mi sono trasferita in Francia. Non ho saputo più nulla di lui fino a qualche mese fa"

"Non mi vorrai dire che tu e lui …" perché no? Perché no?

"No" mi risponde lei, secca "Non eravamo amanti, se è questo che volevi insinuare"

Perfetto. L'ho fatta arrabbiare. Si gira, dandomi ostentatamente le spalle con le braccia incrociate al petto. La conversazione è finita. Non so più cosa dirle. Mi pesa questo muro che si sta alzando tra di noi. Non lo voglio. Eppure eccolo lì. Si sta difendendo. Da me? Perché dovrebbe difendersi da me? Ha paura che possa scoprire qualcosa? Qualcosa che nemmeno lei vuole ammettere?

Se lei per prima non vuole vedere la verità, chi sono io per sbattergliela in faccia? Lo faccio con tutti eppure con lei non me la sento. Non posso. Non voglio mancarle di rispetto così. Sono ben lungi dallo scoprire la verità, ma lei ha alzato questa barriera che mi impedisce di comunicare. Altre domande sarebbero inutili. Dannose.

Eppure voglio la verità. So che lei potrebbe darmela.

Qui.

Subito.

Adesso.

Dovrò quindi avanzare da solo? Sono tante le domande che mi passano per la testa. Tante come i ricordi che, pian piano, affiorano. Ricordi che pensavo di aver seppellito per sempre con la cocaina. Ora non mi serve più. Sono motivato. Sono pieno di energia. Voglio andare fino in fondo a questa storia.

Per la legge il caso è chiuso. Stephen Brown presto potrà tornare a separare coppie infelici mentre mio padre giacerà per sempre sotto la nuda terra. Che melodrammatico! Mi faccio pena da solo.

Per me? Il caso è chiuso per me? No, certo che no. È appena iniziato. The game is on! Questa volta, però, dovrò fare molta attenzione. Dovrò indagare fuori, capire cosa ha portato mio padre a quel gesto estremo. Chi è veramente Stephen Brown? Che rapporto ha con mia madre? Potrei pedinarlo. Potrei cercare di leggere la sua agenda. Interrogare la segretaria. Sento l'adrenalina salire. Devo agire.

C'è un altro caso, però, che dovrò seguire. Me stesso. Cosa mi sta succedendo?

Tanti, troppi ricordi si sono messi in fila per processarmi. Sono alla sbarra. No c'è modo di sottrarmi a tutto questo. Ho paura. Paura di ricordare. Eppure non c'è alternativa. Non la vedo, di fronte a me. Sento che se lasciassi perdere sarebbe peggio. Tutto quello che mi è successo, durante la mia infanzia, sta cominciando ad eruttare.

Per adesso sono ancora lapilli e cenere. Il brutto deve ancora venire. Sarò in grado di reggerlo?

"Mi dispiace, mamma" le dico avvicinandomi. Vedo che si tranquillizza. Si volta con grazia e mi guarda con gli occhi lucidi.

"Non ti preoccupare" mi dice semplicemente.

Affondo il viso nella sua spalla. Ho bisogno di questo abbraccio. Il mio corpo vibra. Tensione, rabbia, curiosità, paura. Ho bisogno di sfogarmi.


	5. Altri dolorosi ricordi

Pensavo che andare da mia madre mi avrebbe aiutato a fare luce su questo mistero, invece ne esco più confuso di prima.

Ho bisogno di riallinearmi. I pensieri, in questo momento, sono troppo confusi. Navigano nella mia mente come insetti storditi. Devo rimetterli in riga. Già. Il problema è: come? Ho già pronta la soluzione.

Una bella sfida a scherma è quello che mi ci vuole.

Mi ci è voluto poco per passare da casa e prendere l'attrezzatura e adesso sono qui, in piedi davanti a questa porta e non mi decido ad entrare. Anche qui non mi faccio vedere da tanti anni. Alla fine devo cedere di fronte all'evidenza.

Sono un codardo.

Sono sempre fuggito da tutto ciò che mi ha fatto soffrire. Anche questa palestra entra nell'elenco. Cosa faccio? Entro o no? Eppure sono qui apposta! Mi aggiusto la borsa con la divisa per allentare la tensione, quando una mano si poggia sulla mia spalla.

"Sherlock Holmes!" mi dice una voce. Lo riconosco subito. È Lightman*, il mio vecchio insegnante.

"Ciao Cal" gli dico. Ormai siamo in confidenza, posso permettermi di chiamarlo per nome.

"Sono parecchi anni che non ci vediamo, vero?"

"Già" rispondo "Sono stato molto impegnato con il lavoro"

"Scienza della deduzione" recita lui assorto. Mi guarda. Non posso mentire davanti a lui. Nessuno può. Sa vedere le menzogne a km di distanza. Mi tocca essere sincero per non complicare le cose. Lo so e lo sa anche lui.

"Si" rispondo secco "Hai voglia di una sfida?"

Mi guarda da capo a piedi. Mi sento sotto esame. Ha capito che ho solo bisogno di una valvola di sfogo.

"Non avrò pietà" mi dice. Bene. Non è quello di cui ho bisogno. Ho solo la necessità di riordinare la mente.

Entro nello spogliatoio. Perché mi sento a disagio? Le voci degli altri già in palestra arrivano nella stanza attutite dai muri però sono presenti. Le sento bene. Mi sto immergendo nuovamente in questo mondo.

Erano anni che non indossavo questa divisa. Mi sta larga. Quanto sono dimagrito? Mycroft mi invidierebbe, lo so. Lui, in perenne lotta con i chili di troppo! Io non ho mai avuto di questi problemi. Magari li avessi avuti! Questi problemi, dico. Mi sarebbe piaciuto fare come lui. Soffrire sopra la bilancia sperando di leggere che l'aver rinunciato a quella fetta di torta ha dato i sui frutti.

Invece ne ho avuti altri, di problemi. Avrei fatto volentieri a cambio con chiunque. Chiunque.

Bene. Mi guardo allo specchio. Non devo fare così. Devo imparare a gestire le emozioni. Sto per scendere in pedana con Cal. Non sarà una passeggiata. Sono piuttosto arrugginito e questi pensieri continuano a ronzarmi davanti, inopportunamente fastidiosi.

Patetico. Semplicemente patetico. Ho fatto una figura veramente meschina. Ho perso miseramente. Troppe emozioni. Ero davvero deconcentrato. Cal mi si avvicina e mi tende una mano.

"Mi dispiace" mi dice togliendosi la maschera. Sul suo viso non c'è né disprezzo ne superiorità. Solo un sorriso. Quel sorriso che mi ha sempre confortato. Un sorriso totalmente privo di giudizio.

"Scusa" gli rispondo "Non sono concentrato"

"Pensavi che questo avrebbe potuto aiutarti?"

"Si"

"Pensavi bene" mi risponde lui squadrandomi "Ma la prossima volta ti voglio più in forma!"

Mi saluta con un cenno del capo e si allontana canticchiando. Che tipo! A Scotland Yard dicono che sono strano … forse perché non hanno mai conosciuto Cal Lightman!

È sempre stato di poche parole. Mi ha insegnato di più con le sue azioni. Non solo sulla scherma. Mi ha aiutato anche sulla vita. È da lui che ho imparato ad osservare le persone. Lui lo fa per lavoro, non tanto diverso dal mio. Lui scopre i bugiardi. Ora, però, mi rendo conto del mio errore. Mio e suo, probabilmente, anche se non ho dati sufficienti per poterlo dire.

Per quanto riguarda me si. Ho sempre osservato gli altri per evitare di osservare me stesso. Ho chiuso gli occhi di fronte alle mie sofferenze. Non volevo vederle. Adesso mi stanno presentando il conto. Si vogliono vendicare? Di certo stanno cercando un posto dentro di me. Vogliono uscire allo scoperto.

Mi avvio verso gli spogliatoi. Non mi è mai piaciuto fare la doccia qui. L'ho sempre fatta a casa. Allora perché ero sempre l'ultimo ad andarmene? Se non facevo la doccia mi sarebbe bastato cambiarmi e andare da mio padre che mi aspettava fuori, in macchina.

È tardi. Anche gli ultimi ragazzi stanno uscendo dagli spogliatoi. Si parlano. Ridono. Scherzano. Li invidio un pochino. Mia madre aveva voluto che facessi uno sport anche per legare con qualcuno. Fatica sprecata. Non ci sono mai riuscito.

Stancamente apro la porta degli spogliatoi. Sono vuoti. Mi siedo e comincio a spogliarmi. Sono solo. Come sempre. Mi passo la mano sugli occhi e premo forte. Vorrei che tutto questo finisse. Mi sembra di essere in un incubo. Per un momento, anche solo per un momento, vorrei poter far finta che non sia la mia vita. Vorrei poter vivere tranquillamente, come tutti. Inutile. Non è possibile. Non adesso, almeno.

Riapro gli occhi. Macchie scure cominciano a danzarmi davanti. Poi le vedo. No, non le vedo. Le immagino. Le ricordo. Sono lì, davanti a me, dolorosamente presenti.

Mi guardo le braccia. Come per magia le macchie scure che galleggiavano davanti ai miei occhi si sono posate sulla pelle bianca. Sono botte. Erano botte. Ora non ci sono più ma adesso hanno ripreso forma nella mia coscienza. È inutile tentare di scacciarle.

Sbatto gli occhi un paio di volte e la visione torna normale. Le macchie sono sparite. Il ricordo no. Ecco perché mi cambiavo sempre per ultimo e non volevo mai fare la doccia qui. Volevo nascondere le botte. Il mio corpo ne era sempre cosparso.

Quanti anni avevo? Dieci, dodici? Non ricordo. C'era la finale del torneo. Tra gli spettatori c'era anche la mia famiglia. Mia madre, ostentatamente orgogliosa. Mio fratello, interessato. Anche lui aveva giocato a scherma ma si era stufato subito. Mio padre. Si! C'era anche mio padre, quel giorno! Come ero felice! Ero in finale ed ero in netto vantaggio. Duellavo per lui. Per renderlo orgoglioso di me. Ogni tanto, quando riuscivo a segnare un punto e lo scontro si interrompeva, in quei pochi secondi alzavo lo sguardo verso di lui. Cercavo approvazione. Quello che vedevo, però, era solo disinteresse. Disgusto, forse? Di certo non amore. Mia madre, in fianco a lui, intercettava il mio sguardo e mi salutava. Lui no. Neanche un'occhiata.

Quella sera avevamo festeggiato per la coppa e la medaglia d'oro che ero riuscito a portare a casa. Mia madre mi aveva preparato una cena buonissima e il dolce al cioccolato. Anche Mycroft ne aveva mangiata una fetta. 'Uno strappo alla regola per festeggiarti come si deve' mi aveva detto facendomi l'occhiolino.

Eravamo solo noi tre. Mio padre si era già rifugiato nel suo studio, intento a correggere i compiti in classe dei suoi studenti.

Dopo cena ero sgattaiolato fuori dalla cucina per raggiungerlo. Perché lo avevo fatto? Dentro di me sapevo come sarebbe andata a finire eppure speravo.

Insomma! Avevo vinto quel giorno! Perché mi avrebbe dovuto trattare male? Avrebbe dovuto essere orgoglioso di me!

"Papà!" gridai entrando "Hai visto oggi? Sono stato bravissimo!"

"Si, si" mi rispose lui senza guardarmi. Insistetti.

"Hai visto l'ultima stoccata?" dissi mimandola "Un colpo da maestro! Forse diventerò anche più bravo di Mycroft! Lui è troppo pigro per …" Errore. Errore fatale. _Mai criticare Mycroft._

Mio padre alzò lo sguardo furente verso di me. Si alzò in piedi mi raggiunse. Mi prese per il polso e mi sollevò mentre abbassava la testa, minaccioso. Mi guardò negli occhi. Vidi il disprezzo uscire come un fiume da quegli occhi scuri. Il braccio mi faceva male e sentivo che stava per spezzarmi il polso.

"Non osare mai più paragonarti a Mycroft" mi disse "Mai più!" Scandì ogni singola parola che bruciava come un ferro rovente sulla mia pelle "Sei solo un essere inutile, non sarai mai come tuo fratello!"

Presto grosse lacrime cominciarono a solcarmi il viso. Piangere è stato un altro grosso errore. _Mai piangere_.

"Non piangere!" mi urla addosso "Ti odio quando piangi!"

Mi buttò per terra con malagrazia. Iniziava sempre così. Io cercavo di attirare la sua attenzione ma l'unica cosa che ricevevo in cambio erano insulti e botte. Tante botte. Troppe. Non le ricordo tutte ma so che erano troppo per un bambino.

Prima partivano gli schiaffi. Allora lì il pianto si faceva più intenso. Più piangevo più mi picchiava. Lo faceva sempre di nascosto, in modo che né mia madre né mio fratello potessero sentirci. Io non dicevo nulla di tutto ciò. A nessuno. Mi vergognavo. Pensavo di meritarle quelle botte. Alla fine arrivavano i calci. Mi allontanava da lui con un poderoso calcio. Spesso mi lasciava lì a terra, tremante, mentre lui andava chissà dove per finire di sfogare la rabbia.

Non capivo. Non capisco. Perché mi odiava così tanto? Cosa aveva Mycroft in più di me? Ero suo figlio, no? Perché mi disprezzava così?

Se fossi andato da uno psicologo mi avrebbe detto che erano botte che non mi meritavo e che avrei dovuto denunciare mio padre. Come avrei potuto? Mi avrebbe odiato ancora di più e io non lo volevo.

Mi risveglio da questi ricordi. Adesso non ne ho proprio bisogno. Finisco di cambiarmi e prendo una decisione.

Devo andare da Brown. Devo parlargli. Se mia madre non si è voluta sbottonare, dovrò provare con lui.

Mi guardo allo specchio. Ho bisogno di una doccia. Ho bisogno di ritrovare la mia solita impassibilità. Non avrei grandi risultati con Brown, in queste condizioni.

Ho gli occhi lucidi e lo sguardo di un cane bastonato. La doccia mi farà bene.

*Un piccolo riferimento a Cal Lightman di "Lie to me". Il personaggio non è mai stato insegnante di scherma ma lo volevo come guida per Sherlock in un periodo difficile della sua vita.


	6. Stephen Brown

L'acqua gelida scorre sulla mia pelle. Fa male ma per lo meno mi distrae dai pensieri. Perché mi sono tornate in mente certe cose? Ha senso che me le ricordi?

Mi asciugo e mi vesto velocemente. Mentre finisco di infilarmi la giacca, sento che John è appena tornato.

"Sherlock?" mi chiama. Esco dalla camera e gli vado incontro.

"Sono qui" dico. Mi guarda preoccupato.

"Qualche novità?"

"Hanno arrestato un certo Stephen Brown. Un avvocato divorzista. È stato lui ad ucciderlo. Legittima difesa"

"Capisco"

No, penso, non capisci. Nessuno può capirmi. Perché dovrei raccontarti ciò che mi sta tormentando l'anima? Vorrei piangere ma non voglio sembrare debole davanti ai suoi occhi. Devo ritrovare un po' di contegno, dannazione! Mi avvio verso la porta, dove è appeso il mio cappotto.

"Esci?" mi domanda. Domanda ovvia. Risposta ovvia.

"Vado da Brown" dico. Spero che voglia venire con me. Non glielo chiederò ma spero che sia lui a seguirmi.

"Posso venire anch'io?"

"Certo" Cerco di nascondere la felicità. Mi fa piacere avere lui affianco. Mi fa sentire sicuro.

Nonostante l'inchiesta aperta a suo carico, l'avvocato può continuare ad esercitare. Troppi appuntamenti in queste settimane per prendersi una pausa. Tra un cliente e l'altro riusciamo ad infilarci nel suo ufficio.

Non avevo mai visto questo signor Brown. Ha l'aspetto di un uomo estremamente debole.

"Sono Sherlock Holmes" gli dico.

"Condoglianze" mi dice allungandomi la mano. Lo ignoro.

"Sono venuto qui per farle qualche domanda sulla morte di Siger Holmes". Ho evitato accuratamente di dire 'di mio padre'. Voglio sembrare più professionale possibile.

"Ho già detto tutto alla polizia" mi dice lui ritirando la mano, dopo averla tenuta sospesa qualche istante. Si siede alla sua scrivania e riprende a scrivere "Scusate ma ho molto da fare"

"Noi non siamo della polizia" sottolineo con voce dura. Mi scoccia il modo in cui mi ha ignorato.

"Immagino che lei voglia sapere qualcosa di più sulla morte di suo padre, giusto?"

"Esatto"

"In effetti alla polizia è interessato solo che la mia è stata legittima difesa. All'ispettore Lestrade non è importato del perché. In realtà si vedeva che moriva dalla voglia di chiedermelo. Anche lei, suppongo"

"Sa dirmi qualcosa in merito?"

"Non potrò dirle quello che vuole sentirsi dire"

"Non sapevo che fosse in grado di leggere nel pensiero. Non ho aspettative riguardo quello che potrebbe dirmi. Mi interessa solo la verità. Conoscevo mio padre e …"

"… Non può credere che potesse essere un assassino? Mi dispiace contraddirla ma purtroppo è così. Mi ha invitato in quel capannone per parlare e invece ha tentato di uccidermi. L'ho già raccontato alla polizia. Non vedo come dirlo di nuovo anche a lei …"

Lo guardo male. Ha terminato la frase per me con una supponenza che neanche io ho mai dimostrato. Brutto stronzo. Sento la mia antipatia per lui crescere minuto dopo minuto.

"Conoscevo mio padre e penso che potrebbe essere un assassino"

Sia Brown che John si bloccano. Mi guardano a bocca aperta.

"Cosa …" inizia John disorientato "Sherlock, spero che tu stia scherzando!"

"Non scherzo" rispondo io serio "Voglio sapere perché. Cosa c'entra lei con la mia famiglia? Non cerchi di negarlo. So che si vedeva con mia madre. Lei mi ha detto che eravate vecchi amici ma io penso che ci sia dell'altro"

"Se sua madre non le ha detto altro, non vedo come potrei esserle d'aiuto io. Rispetto Violet e non dirò nulla che lei per prima non ha voluto rivelare"

"Temo che dovrò insistere" dico a denti stretti. Non è possibile che tutte le porte mi vengano chiuse così. Non lo accetto.

"Invece dovrò io pregarvi di andarvene" risponde lui leggermente arrabbiato "Ho avuto una settimana piuttosto impegnativa e sono ancora piuttosto scosso. Se Violet non ha ritenuto opportuno confidarsi con lei non vedo perché dovrei farlo io!"

"Cosa voleva mia madre da lei? Mi ha detto che non stavano divorziando, eppure è venuta proprio da lei, un avvocato divorzista. Ho assoluto bisogno di sapere perché mio padre voleva ucciderla! Come le ho detto lo conoscevo. Era un uomo molto prepotente e vendicativo ma non agiva mai senza uno scopo preciso. La domanda è: perché voleva ucciderla?"

Mi guarda con rabbia. Sa che la mia è una domanda più che ragionevole e non sa come comportarsi. È teso. Sta cercando il modo di rispondere omettendo la verità e contemporaneamente cercando di non mentire. Dovrò cavarmela con le poche informazioni che sarà disposto a darmi.

"Evidentemente non conosceva abbastanza bene suo padre" mi dice "Io e Violet avevamo ricominciato a frequentarci. Come amici, s'intende! Non ci vedevamo dai tempi dell'università e così …"

Si interrompe, indeciso su come continuare. Vedo che apre un cassetto. Alzando un poco la testa riesco a scorgere la foto di mia madre. Lui sospira guardandola. Poi guarda me. Starà cercando qualche somiglianza?

"Suo padre si è ingelosito. Evidentemente tra loro le cose stavano cominciando ad andare male ed ha interpretato il nostro legame di amicizia come qualcosa di più. Mi ha insultato pesantemente prima di tentare di uccidermi"

Lo guardo storto. Non so perché ma sento che mi sta nascondendo qualcosa. Lui risponde al mio sguardo tranquillamente. Eppure la sua mano sulla scrivania non smette di muoversi, come se il suo proprietario non vedesse l'ora di restare solo. È evidente che non riuscirò a tirargli fuori altro. Provo a pensare a cosa avrebbe fatto Cal in questa situazione. Se ha qualcosa da nascondere si sentirà sollevato vedendomi rinunciare. Proviamo.

"Mi scusi" dico cercando di suonare il più sincero possibile "È evidente che non sa nulla. Mi dispiace per averla disturbata"

"Non si preoccupi, la capisco" mi risponde. Ora la sua mano è ferma. Le spalle, prima in evidente stato di tensione, si rilassano. Io ho mentito bene così lui ora sa che non dovrà più farlo con me.

Mentre usciamo la mia mente lavora incessantemente. Stephen Brown sa qualcosa che sta cercando di tenermi nascosto. Il mio stato d'animo deve aver colpito John perché continua a guardarmi. Avrà intuito qualcosa?

"Sherlock, mi pareva che il caso fosse chiuso. Come mai vuoi continuare a indagare?"

"Ha mentito" dico mentre mille pensieri continuano a girare vorticosamente nella mia testa "Non so come né perché ma so che ha mentito. Sta nascondendo qualcosa. Ora rimane solo da scoprire la verità"

"Hai detto tu stesso che tuo padre agiva sempre con una buona motivazione. Non penso che avrebbe rischiato la vita per semplice gelosia, no?"

"Non lo conoscevi, John"

"Dimmelo tu, allora? Cosa pensi che stesse nascondendo l'avvocato? In fondo lui è la vittima di tutta questa storia. Ti ricordo che ha rischiato di morire!"

"LO SO!" urlo. Calmo. Devo stare calmo. John non c'entra niente. Perché me la prendo con lui? "Scusa"

"Fa nulla" ormai mi conosce. Porta pazienza.

"Io so solo che mi padre è morto tentando di uccidere un uomo. Voglio sapere perché, John. Non mi sembra di chiedere tanto"

"Evidentemente è così. Rassegnati Sherlock, sei in un vicolo cieco. Anche se Brown nascondesse qualcosa, riusciresti tu a scoprirlo?"

"Certo!"

"Senti, ti comporteresti allo stesso modo se non fosse stato tuo padre?"

Mi fermo. Ha ragione! Me la sto prendendo davvero troppo a cuore? Lo guardo. Non so cosa rispondergli. Ho sempre cercato la verità in ogni caso e non mi sono mai accontentato di risposte facili. Provo ad immaginare che l'uomo che ho visto morto nel capannone non sia mio padre. Probabilmente avrei trovato noiosa la cosa e l'avrei lasciata completamente nelle mani incompetenti di Scotland Yard. Allora perché la deposizione di Brown non mi convince? Perché sento che c'è dell'altro? Perché voglio scoprirlo?

Semplice.

È una domanda che mi porto dentro fin da quando ne ho memoria.

Perché mio padre mi picchiava? Perche non mi ha mai amato? Sto investigando su Stephen Brown ma in realtà sento che potrà aiutarmi a scoprire qualcosa di più su me stesso.

Cosa sa lui su mia madre? Qual'era o è il loro rapporto? Perché sento che entrambi mi stanno nascondendo qualcosa di estremamente importante?


	7. Addio Papà

Oggi c'è il funerale.

Mycroft ha pensato proprio a tutto. Se non ci fosse stato lui. È una roccia. Spesso mi fermo a pensare a lui. Tanti ci paragonano. Dicono che siamo così uguali. Così apparentemente privi di sentimenti. Lui si. Non si è scomposto quando ha visto papà steso su quel pavimento con il petto squarciato dal suo stesso pugnale. Si è limitato ad abbracciarmi mentre io davo uno spettacolo a dir poco indecoroso. Piangevo come un bambino.

Anche oggi, sento salire le lacrime agli occhi. Prepotenti, mi ricordano che mio padre non c'è più. È morto senza mai volermi bene. Senza darmi quello che avevo sempre cercato da lui. Lo odio per questo ma non posso fare a meno di piangere.

Che stupido! Sono solo uno stupido! Odio le emozioni e tutto il dolore che portano! Non voglio più provarle! Mai più! Mi fa male ricordare mio padre. Sembra che ogni maltrattamento voglia tornare in superficie.

Sono davanti alla sua tomba. Al funerale ha partecipato tanta gente. La chiesa era stracolma. Tutti i suoi ex studenti, i colleghi di lavoro, i colleghi di Mycroft, i suoi amici. Non vedo nessuno che conosco, a parte John. Come avevo detto tempo fa io non ho amici. Solo John. Mi sta vicino tutto il tempo. Non piango ma sento le lacrime pronte ad uscire.

Ho la vista appannata così John mi aiuta. Dopo la cerimonia raggiungiamo il cimitero. Non ricordo quello che ha detto il prete. Probabilmente non ho nemmeno sentito. Non mi sono neanche accorto di quando ha smesso di parlare. Ho solo visto la bara di mio padre calata piano sul terreno. I becchini, con solerte precisione, riempiono la buca di terra e se ne vanno. È un lavoro come un altro.

Eppure mi sembra che abbiano sepolto anche una parte di me, con la bara. Ogni badilata di terra mi fa tremare. Mai più, sembra dire quella terra scagliata così brutalmente sul legno che sovrasta il suo corpo, non lo vedrai mai più. Non ti amerà mai più. Non ti ha mai amato.

Sono in trance. Sento la mia voce ma è come se non mi appartenesse. La sento come un eco in lontananza.

"Perché?" continuo a ripetere tra i singhiozzi che ormai non riesco più a fermare.

Perché non mi hai amato? Perché mi picchiavi? Perché volevi uccidere quell'uomo?

Ogni lacrima scandisce domande a cui purtroppo non posso più dare risposta.

Una mano sulla mia spalla. Non la riconosco. Non è John. Mi volto. È l'ultima persona che mi sarei aspettato.

"Mi dispiace Sherlock"

È Sally. Dietro di lei, imbarazzati, ci sono Lestrade e Anderson. Mi vergogno. Non voglio farmi vedere così da loro. Cosa proveranno per me? Pietà? Li guardo. Li osservo. No. Sembra … compassione. Mi vogliono bene, nonostante tutto. Posso considerarli miei amici? Si. Sono venuti per me. Siger Holmes non era che un semplice caso per loro ma sono venuti qui per me. Tento di sorridere per ringraziarli per la loro presenza perché parlare mi risulta difficile.

Subito dopo arriva Mycroft. Mi prende per una spalla e mi accompagna a casa. Vicino a lui c'è John. Non diciamo nulla. Io continuo a guardare fisso davanti a me. Non ho pensieri. John mi afferra la mano e la stringe dolcemente. Mi volto verso di lui. Mi sorride e tutto mi sembra andare meglio. Non è la prima volta che il sorriso e gli occhi così rassicuranti di John mi aiutano a trovare calma e tranquillità.

Arriviamo a casa. Mia madre è con una sua amica, in cucina. Stanno bevendo un caffè. Parlano fittamente di qualche segreto immagino perché smettono appena ci vedono.

"Sherlock tesoro" mi dice vedendomi "Vieni qui amor mio"

Si avvicina e con un fazzoletto di cotone mi asciuga il viso prima di abbracciarmi.

"Volevi molto bene a tuo padre, vero?" mi chiede. Si. Gli volevo bene. Non posso dire che mi manchi ma gli volevo bene. Annuisco.

"Vai a lavarti il viso" mi dice teneramente "Ti preparo una tazza di tè?"

Annuisco di nuovo, la gola ancora chiusa per poter emettere un suono, e vado in bagno.

Sento mia madre parlare di me a John. Di come sono sempre stato tanto emotivo. John fa fatica a crederci ma è vero. Tento di nascondere le mie emozioni ma loro sono lì. Presenti, vive, inopportune, fastidiose. Più le caccio e più loro riemergono. Come una pallina di gomma sulla superficie dell'acqua. Cerco di farla affondare e lei riemerge con più forza, fino a farmi male.

Mi guardo allo specchio. Chi sono? Sono davvero io quello? Non riconosco più il consulente detective così freddo e distaccato. È andato in vacanza? No, non c'è mai stato. Era solo una maschera. Un modo per auto convincermi di non avere sentimenti. Sarebbe stato più facile se non li avessi avuti sul serio.

Cosa me ne sarebbe importato di mio padre? Nulla! Invece eccomi qui a piangere per lui! Maledetto!

Mi lavo accuratamente il viso con acqua gelida. Più volte. Anche l'asciugamano, premuto violentemente contro il mio viso, sembra aiutare. Mi riguardo. Meglio. Molto meglio. Posso tornare di là.

Tornando vedo che si sono tutti spostati in salotto. Sul tavolino sono posate alcune tazze dalle quali vedo fumare il tè. Sto per fare un altro passo per raggiungerli quando John fa cadere un vaso. Un incidente da nulla. Era un vecchio vaso che mia madre aveva comprato ad un mercatino per metterci i fiori. Niente di che. Eppure perché sto cominciando a tremare? Perché non riesco a sopportare tutto questo? Perché sentire la ceramica del vaso infrangersi sul pavimento mi turba così?

_14 anni prima_

"_Con chi sei uscita, stasera?" la aggredisce con violenza, con una voce baritonale che non ammette menzogne._

"_Con nessuno Siger, con nessuno" sembra sincera ma ha paura._

"_Non ti credo! Dimmi la verità!" è rabbioso, non le crede._

"_Ero solo con una mia amica, davvero"_

"_Dove siete andate?"_

"_Siamo andate a bere qualcosa al bar" è in difficoltà. Sa che il marito non si fida di lei e ha paura._

"_Ascolta un po', credi che sia scemo?"_

"_No Siger, davvero, credimi. Puoi telefonare a Susanne quando vuoi. Ti confermerà che eravamo insieme stasera! Sai, non ci vedevamo da tanto tempo … avevamo molto di cui parlare"_

"_Di me?"_

"_No, mi stava raccontando di suo figlio che …"_

"_Non mi interessa!" la aggredisce, la prende per le spalle e comincia a scuoterla "Voglio solo che tu mi dica la verità!"_

"_Questa è la verità! Te lo giuro!" e parte il primo schiaffo._

_Un bambino, in piedi in mezzo alla porta, osserva la scena inorridito. Gli scappa un singhiozzo. Non gli piace quando il papà maltratta così la mamma. L'uomo lo vede._

"_Cosa ci fai tu qui? Non dovresti essere a letto?"_

"_Non litigate" supplica lui piangendo._

"_Non stiamo litigando" cerca di rassicurarlo la mamma "Stiamo solo parlando. Ora va' a dormire, su. Tra poco arriverò io e ti racconterò una fiaba, va bene?"_

_Tutto ciò è molto rassicurante ma il bambino non riesce a muoversi._

"_Tua madre ti ha detto di andare a letto! Muoviti!" gli urla il padre._

_Il bambino è paralizzato dal terrore. Sa che il padre si arrabbia quando non gli si obbedisce ma non riesce a muovere un passo. Siger, accecato dall'ira, afferra la prima cosa che gli capita sotto le mani e la tira al bambino. Un vaso di ceramica si schianta sulla porta a pochi centimetri da lui. Una scheggia si conficca sulla spalla del bimbo che comincia ad urlare dal dolore. La mamma gli si avvicina di corsa._

"_Come hai potuto, Siger? Gli hai fatto male!"_

_L'uomo non può rispondere. È troppo arrabbiato. Sicuramente non si sente in colpa._

_La donna prende in braccio il bambino che continua a piangere e osserva la ferita._

"_Dobbiamo portarlo al pronto soccorso" dice al marito "Serviranno dei punti"_

"_Arrangiati" le dice lui brusco "Ce l'hai la patente, no? Porta tuo figli all'ospedale e non scocciarmi! Ho una marea di compiti da correggere e non voglio essere disturbato per queste sciocchezze!"_

Come è possibile? Quel suono … è bastato quel suono per farmi ricordare? Sento sulla spalla lo stesso dolore di allora. Quanto mi ha fatto male mentre i medici mi mettevano i punti! Avevo l'anestesia locale ma faceva male lo stesso!

Mi accascio alla parete. Piango senza ritegno. Ho paura. Ho di nuovo paura. Questo ricorodo fa troppo male.

Perché? Perché sono così? Non voglio essere così! Non voglio soffrire così tanto!

Ho freddo. Sono appoggiato al muro e seduto sul freddo marmo del pavimento. Un'ombra mi sovrasta. È Mycroft. Mi prende per le spalle e mi costringe a guardarlo negli occhi.

"Sherlock!" mi urla addosso "Riprenditi, per l'amor del cielo RIPRENDITI" e mi molla uno schiaffo. Il rumore della sua mano contro la mia guancia rimbomba nella stanza e ottiene il risultato di farmi piangere ancora di più. Vedo nostra madre che si avvicina. Fa alzare Mycroft e si accuccia vicino a me. Mi ha fatto male lo schiaffo di Mycroft. In tutti i sensi.

"Sherlock" mi dice abbracciandomi "Va tutto bene. Sono qui. Sono qui. Vedrai, andrà tutto bene"

La guardo mentre le lacrime continuano a uscire silenziose dai miei occhi. Perché non riesco a crederle?

Il mio corpo è scosso dal pianto. Non riesco a fermarmi. Sento una puntura. Poi solo il buio.


End file.
